God ga Kill
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After the death of Sheele, Tatsumi decides to dig up a past he had walked away from and show the empire the price of standing against the son... of Kratos. (Pairing undecided)


Chapter 1

Legacy Reclaimed

Okay, I'm back to do another crossover between this franchise and a game series I really like. But hopefully this time without a hyper anal fan killing the fun for me. Now just to be clear, while I love the God of War franchise, I do not have an encyclopedic knowledge of it or the mythologies found within. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Within a compound hidden under a cliff side stood a young man with brown hair clad in a sweater vest, black pants, white boots, and a white coat standing over the bed of a pink haired girl with a broken arm who was wearing a pink night gown.

The young man watched with clenched fists as the the girl cried in her sleep. His mind then went to the saddened faces of a skimpily dressed blonde woman, and a raven haired girl with blood red eyes as sparks of red electricity began to come off his body.

 **:Be sure before you do this, boy. You remember what this path leads to.:** A booming voice said in the young man's mind.

'What other choice do I have?' The young man thought. 'I am on the verge of losing another family. I can't let that happen.' He rationalized.

 **:And what of this realm?:** The voice asked him.

"This realm is dying anyway. I won't lose any sleep if I take that risk and can make sure no one else close to me is lost.' The young man reasoned, gaining no response from the voice as he leaned down and kissed the pink haired girl on the forehead before exiting her room and the compound in full, pulling out a glowing blue stone.

"Tatsumi?" The young man heard from behind him as he turned to see the red eyed girl clad in peach colored pajamas. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I have something I need to do, Akame. I'll be back in an hour or so." Tatsumi said.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, I'll come with you." Akame offered.

"That's fine. There are no enemies or Danger Beasts where I'm going." Tatsumi said in an attempt to comfort Akame.

"Please, Tatsumi?" Akame asked, wishing to insure the young man's safety in light of recent events.

Tatsumi weighed his options for a moment before shrugging in the knowledge that what he was doing would be revealed to his comrades anyway. So there was little harm in showing the red eyed girl.

"Okay, Akame. I'll wait for you right here." He agreed before leaning against a nearby tree until Akame returned, now clad in her black and red school girl uniform.

Tatsumi then walked for ten feet with Akame close behind him before suddenly stopping and pointing the stone towards a pile of rocks.

"Stand back." He said simply before the stones began to float before forming together in to a gate.

"What in the world?" Akame asked in surprise.

"Stay close to me. Don't step off the path." Tatsumi said in a serious tone as he opened the door and the two found themselves in a glowing blue space.

"Where are we." Akame asked while following Tatsumi.

"In the realm between realms. Through here, one can travel any where as long as they have been there before." Tatsumi explained.

"Then where are we going." Akame asked.

"My home." Tatsumi said as the two of them arrived at another door and Tatsumi opened it to reveal a large metal room.

"I thought you came from a small village in the country." Akame said as she looked a round the room.

"The village is the home I adopted when I came to your realm. I was born a short distance from this room." Tatsumi explained, gaining a confused look from Akame.

"And what realm are we in right now?" She asked.

"Midard or what's left of it." Tatsumi said with sorrow in his voice.

"What happened to it?" Akame asked, noting the 'what's left of it' remark.

"Best not to dwell on that right now." Tatsumi said as he turned to a chest on the end of the room that had a a symbol of two serpants coming to getter to form a fork in the middle of the symbol for Omega.

"What's in there?" Akame asked as Tatsumi opened it to reveal a set of armor and several weapons.

"My mother..." Tatsumi said before pulling out a single bladed axe with a black blade, and gold lining on the blade and handle. "My father." He continued pulling out twin short swords connected to chains. "And me." He finished by pulling out a bow with gold attachments on the red wood.

Tatsumi then adjusted all three weapons and a quiver of arrows to his back before placing a buckler to his left forearm and the chains of the short swords to both wrists before heturned back to Akame.

"Let's go." He said as he led Akame back to the gate.

As they walked, Akame asked herself several questions about her comrade. How could he use this path way? What happened to his homeland? And of course the big one. If the weapons on his back were as important to him as was made obvious to her, why only now did he choose to recover them.

The questions were put on hold, however as they reached the end of the path way and exited right outside their home.

Just then, a green haired young man wearing a dark green coat with a fuzzy hood a red band in his hair ran up to them.

"Guys, we've got trouble." Their green haired friend said.

"What's wrong, Lubbock?" Akame asked.

"A group intruders crossed some of my lines. They might be searching for the base." The green haired boy answered.

"How many?" Akame asked.

"I don't know. They're all grouped together." Lubbock said as Tatsumi pulled his bow out.

"Kráku liõ." Tatsumi said as he fired an arrow a murder of glowing white crows appeared. "What direction?" He asked as Lubbock pointed to the direction where the line had been tripped. "Find the intruders and return to tell me their number." He said as the crows flew off.

"What the hell was that?" Lubbock asked as Tatsumi turned back to him.

"Just one of many abilities my Talon Bow possesses." Tatsumi said to the confusion of his comrades as the crows returned and circled around him briefly. "Twenty. Armed with basic swords. No problem." He said.

"I'll get the others." Lubbock said before Tatsumi put his had up.

"That won't be necessary. Akame will be enough backup if things go south." Tatsumi said before getting a look from Akame. "But if we're not back in ten minutes, come and find us." He said, gaining a pleased nod from Akame before the two went to face the intruders.

Three minutes later, the two cane upping the patrol of soldiers.

"Stay here. Only enter the fight if one of them gets behind me. Tatsumi said as he left a confused Akame behind a tree and walked out.

He waited until the soldiers were in just the right position before taking out his axe and with both hands tossed it in to the chest of the one at the back. In response the team began rushing him as he ran to meet them, holding out his hand as the axe ripped itself out of the dead soldiers chest and chopped through the head of another one before returning to Tatsumi's hand.

Upon getting just the right distance from the soldiers he leapt forward, cleaving the head of one of the soldiers in two before rolling forward and cutting the legs off another soldier before standing up and slamming his foot through his face. He then slammed the axe up in to the gut, causing him to fly up before he slammed the axe in to the throat of the man who was behind him and then grabbed the still airborne man with the axe and slamming him in to another man as the axe ripped through the mans back and in to the others face.

Akame watched as the fight went on and prepared to step in when the remaining soldiers circled around Tatsumi only for him to slamm the axe in to the ground, causing the men to become frozen solid before he pulled out the short swords as they glowed with garnet flames and spun them around, shattering the soldiers.

"Come on, we should get back." Tatsumi said as he placed the short swords back on to his back.

"So..." Akame began as she looked at the weapons on his back. "I assume there's a reason behind why you haven't been using those until now." She said.

Tatsumi could only let out a sigh before turning back to the red eyed girl. "Let's just get back to the base. I'll tell everyone about it in the morning." He said, gaining a nod from Akame as they headed back to the base to get some rest.

(Meanwhile on a country road)

A cloaked woman with a broadsword with a guard that looked like three roaring dog heads in a circle walked down the road before she suddenly found herself set upon by five bandits.

"Money. Sword. Now!" The bandit leader commanded.

"Trust me. You do not want to do this. The woman said, gaining laughs from the bandits.

"Oh, I like a girl with some fight in her." The bandit leader said in a tone he thought was threatening.

"Then you are going to love this." The woman said with a smirk as her eyes sparked with red electricity two three bladed short swords, similar to Tatsumi's own dropped in to her hands before becoming coated in viridian lightning and she swung them at the bandits.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now, before I go, I'd like to ask you guys who you would like me to pair Tatsumi/Atreus with. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
